24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Noah Daniels
This is a list of memorable quotes from Noah Daniels. Day 6 * Noah Daniels: I didn't think this president had the stomach for the cure... ("Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm") * Noah Daniels: That's about as likely as the terrorists knocking on my door and surrendering. ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Ambassador: I had an understanding with your president! * Noah Daniels: And now you're going to have one with me! ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Noah Daniels: If you don't stop now, I will compel you to stop! ("Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Noah Daniels: If the president dies, or suffers any permanent damage from your actions, I will nail your ass to the wall, do you understand me? ("Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * President Wayne Palmer: Now that it's over, this crisis, it has been clear to me Noah, that I just don't think it's possible for us to work together anymore. * Vice President Noah Daniels: Excuse me... * Wayne Palmer: I'm asking for your resignation. * Noah Daniels: How dare you? You don't have the right to ask for my resignation! ("Day 6: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Noah Daniels: Damn it, Lisa. Don't insult me any more than you already have. Bishop's been passing intelligence to the Russians that he got from you. I don't know if he read your emails or if you talked about it in bed, but the Russians know about the component and they're threatening military action against us if we don't get it back from the Chinese. I always knew you were a good liar, I just didn't think you could lie to me. I guess I thought too highly of myself. * Lisa Miller: I swear to you, I didn't know. * Noah Daniels: It's still treason! Which I don't need to remind you is a capital offense. You didn't just betray me... you betrayed your country! * Lisa Miller: What do you want from me? * Noah Daniels: You're going to go back to your boyfriend and you're going to make him believe that we have the component back. * Lisa Miller: I can't do that! * Noah Daniels: You can and you will do exactly what Tom Lennox tells you to do. And don't you even think about exposing our relationship. If you go there... I'll have you declared an enemy combatant, put you in solitary confinement where it will be years before you speak to anyone about anything. ("Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am") * Noah Daniels: We're about to go to war, over a piece of circuitry. ("Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am") Redemption * Allison Taylor: Closing our embassy sends a signal to the world that we are willing to sell out a democratic ally to a war criminal. * Noah Daniels: I appreciate your idealism. * Allison Taylor: I can't say the same for your cynicism. * Noah Daniels: Lets talk after you've been sitting in my chair for a while. (Redemption) * Noah Daniels: A toast, to your new administration. * Allison Taylor: Thank you. * Noah Daniels: ...Thank you, Mr. President. * Allison Taylor: Thank you, Mr. President. (Redemption) * Noah Daniels: Nothing about this jobs lends itself to simple answers, just, uh ... jagged edges and moving parts. Most you won't see even coming till they've smacked you in the head. So ... be careful, Madam President. (Redemption) Daniels, Noah